Lost on Their Way
by HeWhoCrys
Summary: Kanda is missing! Allen, Lenalee and Lavi have been sent out to find the missing exorcist and bring him back. But what happens when, along the way, Lavi starts to realize he has feelings for Kanda and to make things worse, Kanda has lost his memories!
1. Missing In Action!

SORRY!

This is re-revised! I've been meaning to fix the small mistakes I made when I first uploaded this and I haven't had time till now! Even now I really don't have the time, but I'm pushing other things off and I'm hoping to re-read and correct at least a chapter a day so that I can update by next week, hopefully!

Thanks all of you who are patiently waiting for the next chapter! I've had writers block on this and a few other FFs of mine for awhile! I'm hoping to get back into regular updates, but lately life has been really unexpected!

Please continue reading and I hope you like it!

-HeWhoCrys My new pen name (5-24-2011)

* * *

This is the same story I've been writing just a better version of the first chapter. Sorry for the lateness. We're doing testing right now in school. (Which totally sucks!) But I'll try to update regularly! And sadly all story rights of D. Gray - Man belong to Katsura Hoshino.

Anime/Manga - D. Gray - Man  
Pairing - Lavi X Kanda  
FF writer - Ghost of the Darkness (ME!)

Lost on Their Way

Chapter 1 - Missing in Action

"What!"

"Komui, please calm down. I'm sure he's fine. This **is** Sir Kanda we're talking about."

"Michael, how did this happen?"

"Well, I'm not to sure myself. He was fighting some Akuma one minute and the next he was gone."

"Sigh~~ Alright ... Stay put, I'll send in some people to help look, BUT keep an eye out for him ok?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Komui hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and quickly straightened his jacket. "Reever, I need your help with work!" He shouted waiting as the blond scientist walked up to his desk.

"What's the matter? And it has to be pretty important to get **you **to **work**."

"I'll say! . . . Kanda's missing."

"Oh . . . oh!" Reeve scratched the back of his head, turning somewhat sympathetic, "What do you need me to do?"

"Call in Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen for a mission, as soon as possible."

"Alright." Reever gave a quick nod and headed out to find the three exorcists.

Once Reever was gone Komui got up from his desk and started gathering the pages for the mission folder. "Please be alright . . . I'd hate to lose anyone else."

"So~ what's up, Komui?" Lavi asked as the three exorcists walked into the science department's disaster zone.

It took about half an hour for Reever to find all three exorcists. Lavi was being tortured into doing his work as a Bookman, Allen was downing four plates of pie and Lenalee was found in the baths. (**Thank God**for Miranda's help!) Once they were found Reever practically dragged them to Komui's office.

"And it has to be pretty big for you to get Reever to **drag **us away from what we were doing." Allen added as he took a seat next to Lavi.

"Actually, I'm quite glad. The old panda was getting violent." Lavi said, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

Allen was about to make a comment on Lavi's stupidity but before he could Komui cleared his throat making everyone look at him. "There was a reason I called you here." Now that caught everyone's attention. Komui was actually being serious.

"Nii-chan, what's so important that you'd actually be . . . well . . . **serious**?"

Komui took a deep breath, debating on how to break the news, when finally he just simply said, "Kanda's missing."

"Missing? Komui, didn't you just send him on a mission?" Allen commented, not really considering the possibility of Kanda going **missing**.

"Even then, Yu is probably just killing some Akuma. He has a tendency to go missing to do that." Lavi added in as he started to tap his foot to an unknown beat.

"I would agree with you all, under normal circumstances, but how often does Kanda leave Mugen behind?"

_Fin . . . ?_

Sorry, short chapter! I've decided that all of my chapters are going to be rather short since I write them during school, when I should be learning. What can I say? - I'm obsessed! Thanks for reading! Please Review!(Full sentences!)

- Ghost of the Darknes


	2. Backup!

Chapter 2 finally done!! Sorry for the wait!! I was totally slacking on break and then once back in school testing started!! : ( Well here you go! Hope you enjoy!!!

Anime/Manga - D. Gray - Man  
Pairing - Lavi X Kanda  
FF writer - Ghost of the Darkness (ME!!)

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**Loud**

* * *

Lost on Their Way

Chapter 2 - Backup

* * *

Everything went silent, the taping of Lavi's foot stopped, 65 almost dropped his work, and breathing was hitched in every ones throats. 65 started to move to the door, thinking that this was probably the best time to find a new task to start.

As 65 was leaving he heard Allen break the silence. "That's not possible! That ass wouldn't leave Mugen behind! If it's not on his waist then it's ether stabbed throw someone or within grabbing distance!" Allen absolutely refused to believe the great **high-and-mighty** Yu Kanda would need any type of help.

Lavi was gaping and Lenalee tightened her grip on the arm of her chair, as she stuttered out, "W-why? . . . How - how did he go missing Nii-chan?"

Komui toke a deep breath thinking over how to explain their new mission. "Kanda was doing a mission in the small village of Hoto with his finder, Michael. They were sent there to retrieve a innocence, but from what Michael says, they were attacked by two level 4s and three level 3 Akuma. Possible a Noah. At that point Michael toke the innocence, well Kanda stayed behind to finish the Akuma."

Komui gave them a few seconds to let the story sink in because the next part was somewhat unbelievable. Komui even had some trouble believing it and he lives in the world of mystery. "Michael said that when he went back about a hour later Kanda was gone, the Akuma where nowhere, and he found Kanda's exorcist jacket pined to a tree by Mugen."

"What!?!" It was now Lavi's turn to be upset, _'Yu would never leave Mugen behind especially not like that!' _Lavi was now on his feet, every ones shocked eyes on him. "Yu can't just up and disappear like that! I mean it's Yu **the **Yu Kanda! Why would his exorcist jacket and innocence be left behind!? He's to loyal!"

Lenalee pulled Lavi back down, patting his hand to calm him. Komui smiled, half because he had the perfect invention to keep Lavi away from his dear sister, and half because someone would be ready to defend Kanda without so much as a story.

"Don't worry, Lavi. I totally agree but Central won't. That;s why I'm sending you three on a mission."

"Wait! You tell us Kanda's missing, then send us on a mission?!" Allen was getting a tad impatient. First Kanda goes missing, then Lavi's showing emotions, now Komui's telling them they have to go on a mission instead of looking for Kanda.

"Nii-chan we can't go on a mission well Kanda's missing! We have to search for him!" Lenalee objected to her brother's decision, well she continued to pat Lavi's hand so he wouldn't pounce on Komui and try to strangle him.

* * *

_'I'm going to kill Komui!' _Lavi thought to himself as his aura darkened. Then he noticed Lenalee still patting his hand, Lavi toke a deep breath and started to think, calming himself. _'I don't need to worry. My Yu can handle it. He'll be fine . . . wait, my Yu? What do I mean by My?'_

Lavi was brought back to Earth when a clipboard collided with his head. Lavi "eeped" and jumped out of his seat.

"Where you listening to a word Nii-chan said?" Lenalee asked, putting her trusty clipboard away. Looking like she had good news.

"No, I kinda' stopped listening when Komui said we were going on a mission, then I figured out how Yu feels when threatening people." They all gave Lavi a weird glance before Komui continued.

"The mission is actually a cover up so you can go looking for Kanda. I'm sending you to Rayno, a town near the spot Kanda went missing. All Three of you are going to look for Kanda but also find a innocence in that town. Michael will meet you at the train station and talk you through what happened. You'll leave on the next train headed there, that gives you 30 minutes. Here are 3 train passes and the mission folder." Komui handed over the folder and train passes.

Each exorcist toke a train pass as Lavi grabbed the mission folder, then all left to gather their things before meeting at the train station.

_Fin . . . ?_

* * *

So there's chapter 2! Hope you liked It because as much as i enjoyed writing It, It toke me a lot of motivation to type it. Expecially with testing in school!!! Please Review! I love hearing comments (he~ ) and sometimes even complants!! Chapter 3 coming soon!

-Ghost of the Darkness


	3. Planning!

Here's chapter 3. Finally! It toke alot of time but i'm happy with it. Hope you enjoy!

Anime/Manga - D. Gray - Man  
Pairing - Lavi X Kanda  
FF writer - Ghost of the Darkness (ME!!)

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**Loud or Important**

* * *

Lost on Their Way

Chapter 3 - Planning

* * *

Lavi POV -

The train ride was taking **forever.**Or at least it felt like that to me. Half way there me, Lenalee, and Allen started to play poker. And of course Lenalee, not knowing the card-shark Allen could be, still thought we had a fair chance of winning. Even after Allen had won the last few rounds.

I already knew Allen had won this round, but I couldn't stay focused on the game. My mind kept drifting back to Yu missing and the mission we were on. But not only did my mind wonder to that topic it also had to play over the topic of the funny feeling I got when around Yu, hearing about Yu, or anything that consisted of Yu.

I couldn't take it anymore! I throw my hand of cards up into the air with a loud sigh as I fellbackwards onto my back. Hitting my head extra hard, making me let out a grown, and earning two concerned stares from my companions.

* * *

Lenalee POV -

This was so not our day. First we found out Kanda was missing, then Lavi starts zoning out, and now we're standing in the rain because the train pulled in early and Allen decided to try to get us to the hotel.

I looked over at Lavi to see he was zoned out again. He could probably be hit by a horse drawn cariage and still not notice what was around him. He's been staring off into space a lot since Kanda went missing. Probably just to worried about Kanda to act like himself. But having a quiet Lavi around starts to get to you after so long.

I was about to break the unnerving silence that had formed around us, when a shot was heard from a finder running towards us.

* * *

No POV -

"Sorry. You're the exorcist sent here to look for Sir Kanda, I presume."

"Yep, that's us." Allen put on his smile as he offered his hand. "I'm Allen Walker, this is Lenalee Lee, and Lavi."

"I'm Michael, Sir Kanda's finder." Michael toke Allen's hand and shook it, before taking Lenalee's and getting a nod of acknowledgement from Lavi.

"I'm sorry to speed things up but do you happen to think we can get out of the rain? I'm freezing." Lavi inturupted shivering to show his point.

"I apologize for making you wait in the rain. I meant to get you from the station but you weren't there when I got there."Michael afforded to pick up the luggage as he turned and headed into town.

"Don't worry about it." Lenalee said as Allen and her stepped in tow with him.

Lavi stayed behind for a second before he grabbed his suitcase and ran after his comrades. 'Please be alright Yu.'

Fin . . . . ?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I planned to update earlier, but I got this great idea for a Bleach fanfiction, and couldn't help but stop what i was writing to start that one. I'll try to update sooner next chapter. Please review and again thanks for reading!

-Ghost of the Darkness


	4. True Story!

Yo!!!  
Sorry, about such the late update!!! Please forgive me! *On my knees begging* I just got out of torture and finally am on my release of good behavior!! Known as SUMMER BREAK!! *Evil Laugh* HAHAHAHAHA Those who are in summer school, You are all SUCKERS and just so you know I'm so glad I'm not suffering with you!!! I finished my time!!! I'll see you suckers next year when they finally chain me down to a new grade with new evil teachers. Yes, Ms.%!#$& I hated your English class and am very happy i never have to see you again!! To those who have Ms.%!#$& , I deeply apologize and hope you all have the best of luck. Please make it out alive.  
~~ Note that I wrote about school like it was Jail. It is true i think school is jail. I was not really in jail just so you know, i wasn't that bad.

Sadly all story rights of D. Gray - Man belong to Katsura Hoshino.

Anime/Manga - D. Gray - Man  
Pairing - Lavi X Kanda  
FF writer - Ghost of the Darkness (ME!!)

Finally without further ade . . . Here is my summer gift to you! Also look forward to my other stories also being update!!!

* * *

**Lost on Their Way  
Chapter 4 -  
True Story**

* * *

**No POV:**

"Ok, so~ How exactly did Yu go missing?" Lavi asked, as he stretched out in front of the fire.

The group got to the hotel a few minutes ago. Once there, they all eagerly changed and now sat in front of the fire with warm food and drinks.

"Well, back in Hoto we retrieved the innocence and were headed back to the village when we were attacked by three level 3 and two level 4 Akume. Sir Kanda gave me the innocence and told me to take it and get back to the village." Michael toke a breath and a sip of tea before continuing.

"I did as I was told and toke the innocence. About an hour later I started to get worried, so I headed back." Michael placed his tea down and got up, heading to his bag. He returned with Mugen, Kanda's exorcist jacket, and the innocence. "When I returned I found Sir Kanda's exorcist jacket pinned to a tree."

Michael handed Lavi the jacket and Mugen, while he gave the innocence to Allen. Lavi sat Mugen safely on his lap as he unfolded Kanda's jacket. Lenalee gasped and Allen went wide eyed. There were holes and gashes all threw out threw out the jacket. The sleeves and bottom looked as if they were burnt. But what caught the eye's of all three exorcist was where Mugen probably went threw.

There was a hole threw the Black Order's symbol. And from that hole was a spider web of cracks and chips in the metal. Lavi had a pained look and sighed, "Yu, what have you gotten yourself into?" he muttered almost to himself.

"Michael, Komui said there was a chance a Noah was involved. What did he mean?" Allen asked, finally tearing his eyes from the coat.

Michael looked confused for a minute then looked shock when realization hit him. "When I was headed back to find Sir Kanda I passed a man, looking of high statues. He had a tan complex and dark brown hair. I was going to ask him if, perhaps, he saw Sir Kanda, but when I turned he was gone."

All three exorcist had scowls on their faces before spitting out in disgust, "Tyki."

_Fin. . . . . . . ?_

* * *

Well, There you have it. Chapter 4. Sorry about how short it was I wrote it during science one day and thought it was a perfect ending for the chapter. BUT lucky for you it's summer and I have nothing planned so I can start to get on an updatetion (if that's a word) track. And I can assure you the chapters will get longer as time passes. . . . I think. . . . don't hold it against me if they don't.

Anyways I WILL hold it against you if you don't review. And who knows the next update may take a little more time then the last. *Evil Laugh* **Oh how I love to have power. : D**

**_Well, till next time! Peace Peoples!!! I love you all! *Yeah Right* _**

** () ()  
**** (* , *) _Look It's a bunny! Love Him!_  
c( u u ) **


	5. Witness!

Anime/Manga - D. Gray - Man (Doesn't belong to me)  
Pairing - Lavi X Kanda  
FF writer - HeWhoCrys (Name change in case you didn't notice!)

OH WOAH! I can't believe it's actually been two years since I updated this story!  
WOW~ I am totally upset with myself!  
Well anyways, here an update after so long! So SORRY for the wait!  
*Bow*Bow*  
Hope you like it!

* * *

**Lost on Their Way  
Chapter 5 -  
Witness**

**

* * *

**

**Lavi POV:**

I sighed and slumped down into my seat, laying my head on the table. We've been searching for Yu for the last three days with absolutely no luck/ Right now Allen and I were taking a break for lunch. Although none of us were really in the mood to eat.

Allen was still eating, but not nearly as much as he usually ate. Lenalee, well we were just barely able to convince her to continue eating. As for me, I've been eating, only because Yu would be pissed at me for not.

"Hey Allen?" I asked. Allen looked up from his soup and I continued, "I don't get it."

"What?"

"Why would Tyki, of all Noahs, leave Yu's innocence and the one from town if they may have been the Heart?"

Allen took another bite of food, making me think that he wasn't going to answer until, "I don't know, Lavi. You know the Noah. Maybe it's one of their games they like to play. I mea we don't even know if Kanda's. . . . "

Allen trailed off at the end not wanting to say the rest. I already knew that we had no proof that Yu was alive and every time I thought about that, my heart ached.

"D-don't worry Lavi! I-I. . . . He . . . He can't be dead! He's Yu Kanda!" Allen exclaimed, trying to remove the gloomy, dark, storm cloud that surrounded my head.

He had a point. Yu wouldn't go down that easily! The gloomy storm cloud started to evaporate only to come back ten-full as Lenalee came running at us, yelling, "Lavi! Allen!" The only time she used that voice was to scold us or get our attention, but she look better, happier even.

Allen and I turned towards her as she came running towards us through the door. I wasn't really wanting to hear her news because the last time she used that tone of voice was when we were in Komui's office being told that Yu was missing. And I swear, if she's going to tell us that Michael, our only lead, had gone missing, all hell would break loose until I find Yu!

* * *

**Allen POV:**

I looked from Lavi to Lenalee, who was running towards us. I stared at Lavi as the storm cloud above his head reformed. I wonder if he even knows that he's been acting out of character ever since Kanda went missing.

My mind was taken away from Lavi as Lenalee grabbed us both by the collars of our jackets and started to drag us. "Lenalee! What's the rush?"

"It's Michael! We have to hurry!"

"If he's missing, I swear, all hell **will** break loose!" Lenalee stopped and looked at looked at Lavi, I was also looking at him strangely. He finally noticed that we were staring and turned to us, "What?"

"Michael's not missing. It's what he just found that's making me jumpy!" Lenalee let go of our jackets and turned fully towards us. "He found some people that may know about Kanda!"

Lavi perked up just like that, "Well then, what are we waiting for!" And before we knew it, he was out the door.

_Fin. . . . ?_

_

* * *

_

Again~ I'm really sorry for the LATE update  
I promise~ as soon as my internet stops freaking out, I'll upload the next chapter! (Of this story and a few of my others)  
Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter and can't wait to read it (Hahaha~ no two year wait for the next update)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'LL 3 IF YOU DO!

-HeWhoCrys


End file.
